Legacy of Devotion
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".
1. Chapter 1 - Only Waves

Legacy of Devotion

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".

* * *

Chapter 1 - Only Waves

Something preternatural and dimly lit seemed to pervade the interiors, masking despair and desolation as pouring rain continued to reverberate intense, melancholic lyrics. Toiled by an uncharacteristically cocoon of conning blankets, Cameron's mind seemed to drift into a dreamy oblivion, the analytic novel long forgotten in the area of her tensed, fully contracted lap.

The mellow golden ray caressed her chaotic jumble of tresses, continuously cascading over her upper, pristine back. Time seemed to pass extremely slow, excruciatingly squeezing its enormity between the obscure, creamed-colored walls. An itchy, pervading ache dominated her insides, relentless doses of adrenaline leaving only unaesthetic stitches on its bloodshot, metaphorically tenebrous trace.

Her mind was locked into a full analysis, a fearsome complex overwhelming her as self-diagnosis proved to be an idiosyncratic, painfully comical joke. The months of birth control pills cures, taken obsessively repeatedly touched her inner balance and suddenly, their immensity and irrational collocation of ultimate effects damaged the masterful art of divine creation.

Taking the cue to dismantle the tidal wave of grasping, overwhelming self-grief, the front door slammed mercilessly. Chase's heavy and prominent steps echoed into the coquette chamber as Cameron's thickly-veiled blanket remained entirely motionless.

"Hey!" Chase chirped loudly, unmasking a joyful state glowing vividly in his eyes and mixing with irrevocable, hospital-scented doom.

"Hey yourself," Cameron replied eagerly, matching the harmony of acute, guttural symphonies. "What are you doing so early at -" She began carefully, treading the same, old formality, established mutually, never initiated out loud. His ardent, still unclaimed lips crashes instantly on hers, aspiring and depriving vital oxygen from her lungs as passion threatened them to overwhelm the last, unobstructed stream of mustered sensibility.

"So you're in a good mood," Cameron drew out breathlessly, utterly poising the words on the verge of whispers.

"Cuddy has a daughter now. I've never seen her so happy," Chase drew out deliberately quick, clearing the self epiphany with simple words, in the central thralldom of winter.

"She wanted kids her whole life, I can imagine she's in heaven right now," Cameron justified swiftly, her temperate gaze following the trace of subtle emanations, all procrastinating the same irreversible doom of unspoken, throbbing wishes.

"And it made me realize how much I should cherish what I have right now," Chase muttered seductively, tracing the vivid rosiness of her high cheekbone with exquisite manner and graciousness of emphasis. He wanted the proximity to be closed to a minimum, the insanely tempting vibrations of the heartburning magnetism carelessly created waves of inconsequential pleasure.

The instant lip lock drew out all the inquisitive, burning ecstasy running in their veins, thoroughly low emitting verbosity of passions and winds of change. The melancholy of touches was in full intensity, caresses growing insatiable and turbid, the pace becoming just a chaotic velocity impossible to control or stop.

Cameron's insecurity was long fading, even entirely vanishing, and the probability of expanding their relationship to a next, future level only propelling her in the wild whirl of the great unknown. She was going to keep the secret, to let the rational course of nature take its way and supply the fate if it was destined to reach a flectional apogee.

Her touching senses, clouded by the reverie of feather-like strokes, grew limpid and numb, her body becoming both a sinful and holy temple, prey to the outside stimuli.

The soar, dandling road to the bedroom was a tangling streamlet of scattered clothes, the insatiable need consuming them entirely and mercilessly. The labored breaths and the softness of exposed skin became almost aphrodisiacal, the entire ordeal unleashing passion and long mustered love. Their pulses were beating in an erratic tandem, forcefully sending shivers along their spines as the summit of closure appeared and dragged them into oblivion.

Later, after peaceful calmness settled and their mingled strangling sounds ceased, Cameron's body draped beautifully atop his, an odd sense of fulfillment captured their rationality.

"I think we are getting better at this. It's getting even more intense," Cameron whispered as the power of her hoarse voice regained composure and unity.

Chase's guttural laugh broke the perfect systemic calmness, the apprehension of such a statement crisping his skin. His arms encircled his girlfriend tightly; the eternal affection he owned enveloped her, cherishing no petty resentments.

"With our exercises, we're already champions," Chase responded equally playfully, his prominent dimples crazing his face as involuntary passion seemed to radiate off his ardent body.

"The labs are always a good place for practice," Cameron's answer came like a blast, the unstoppable and wanton memory overwhelming her and opposing to any neutral, pointless pillow-talk.

"And this bed wasn't lonely, either," Chase challenged further, his delicate, though masculine digits promenading along her deeply sated and deprived of unaesthetic stress lines forehead.

"Or the couch," She prompted, all the quick and dragged into last-minute rush sessions never ceasing to appear like a haunting, blank vision.

"Or any other surface in this apartment," Chase added, the insensitivity towards an undeniable truth lacing all his words with an unlettered mob.

Seconds passed gracefully, heartbeats stabilized, passion overflowed and the mumbling, ghastly curse of sleep was taking over the atmosphere.

"I love you," Chase whispered, the chronological, repetitive statement never losing its magical sense.

"I love you too," Cameron's response came effectively immediately, the repertory of mundane, still empowering words meeting no boundaries.

Cameron ignored the inconsequential effects, throbbing violently in the horizon of close future, as she knew destiny would take its definite, preset course. Life was meant to oscillate from lambent fire to vivid flames, to appear in an instant.

* * *

Along silvery streamlets and numerous, gleaming pavilions, the night between two separate years seemed to be mundane. The wine hued, purple vaulted night was breezeless and torrentially calm, the urban, buzzing image of informal, reckless celebration considerably missing.

In the airy, cozy land of plenitude, where just modern furniture and impersonal voices were ever present, two carelessly resting bodies conquered the madrigal of vindictive colors oppressing the softness of the couch. The solemn woe of the passing-by information presented by the hypnotic, mechanical flashes just indolently fulfilling their scarlet pomp of self-pampering and obsessive, amorous cuddling.

Cameron's low breaths suddenly reached a feverish tide, compressing a turbulent expectation. "Shouldn't we do something more special?" She coaxed incredulously slow and appreciatively.

"Like what? Every restaurant we called was full. Plus, this channel really caught me," Chase suggested eagerly, the paraphrase of wisdom and thorough wish. "And the front sight is even more tempting," He spoke sweetly, the endeavor of affection even surpassing the balm of solitary musing.

"You're right. All I need right now is you and warmness," Cameron replied, inquisitorially showing off the great gleam of utterable love.

"I already know I'm irresistible. No need to remind it again," Chase joked wryly, the whole ordeal amusing him senseless as familiarity settled smoothly along the orange-lined, black-stricken sequence of day and nighttime.

"Dork," She exclaimed promptly, the sincere and playful nudge on the solid ribcage just mingling physical strength with unconcealed sentiments.

Time, in its simplicity and reduction of vehemence, flew by. The ridiculed, torturous felicities came in hasty throng, volatilizing just as quickly. Chase and Cameron stared blankly at the undergoing procedure of luminous prolepsis and overly repeated words of fancy wishes, only enjoying each other's presence and delightfully pleasing her sensory peripheries with lazy pecks and embraces.

The clock started to signal the indefinable announcement of a new chapter, bound to arise with brand new and awaiting, previously confirmed speculations of loyalty and devotion. Watching relentlessly the rhythm of multicolored fireworks, they expected the prolific apparition of the forming stage of time. Chase tucked her hand into his rigid palm, calming himself that the future would reserve them just continuity.

As the watch mercilessly threatened to announce the ultimate, long awaited midnight, words were just too powerful to remain entrapped.

"Allison, I promise you this year will be even more adventurous, even more filled with love than the last one. I'll make sure it will bring the two of us the happiness we deserve," He said, the discursive note of his words amplifying the need and desires to make their relationship official as the undeniable stability.

"Only one correction I have to make," Cameron replied calmly, the yielding, pervasive information consuming her innerly, almost exceeding the limit of ability to be kept to the self.

"What?" Chase asked puzzled, after his frozen stature managed to disappear and for their hand lock to be replace by a frantic, raw and primal hold of the lengthy wrist.

"For all three of us from now on," Cameron announced simply and coherently as a grazing, unblushing smile conquered the skeleton of her face. She carefully moved his still inactive, forceless member against the changing flatness of her belly, signaling a new life, ready and wanton to enter the world.

Chase's eyes filled inevitably with unshed tears, the glory of such torpid, ruthless change rushing into his narrow veins as he bent entirely, removed the lacy, pitch-black contour of her asper tank top and gently placed a kiss on a divinely marked spot where a unique and proper heartbeat was yet to occur in a tumult of self approval and towering exultation.

He was entrapped in the seventh circle of enchantment, the distant, pyrene vision materializing finally, and the unsteady caprice of face lighting into proper, positive resolution. Chase was touching her delicate layer of skin, appraisingly defeating the last, metaphorical borderline of bonding, feeling the instant magnetism to a still-developing form of flesh, animated by his own true blood.

Rising from his cloudy reverie and embracing the reality into a standing position, he witnessed Cameron's eyes filling with candor and languor, sweetly fixating him as her unique centre of attention.

"I can't even say how happy I am. This is a dream coming true for me. One that I couldn't even ask for," Chase stammered continuously, stumbling and restating the obvious mirage which was undeniably scarpering his cheeks. "We're having a baby!" He announced again, never delaying the euphoria of a brand new chapter.

As he flushed with a suffusion that crimsoned his whole countenance, Chase airily lampooned Cameron's stature, spinning her in a delectable form of agitation and irresponsive attempt of calming.

The freedom and integrity of his soul broke any tangible boundaries, the freighted with a vague longing embracing becoming strongly endless.

"We're having a baby," Cameron confirmed, the incentive cascade of saline tears warming her entire being as they were full of majestic tenderness.

The graceful limb and length of his shoulders remained catatonic, the rising paroxysm of this pregnancy still half-suffocating him. His palm was utterly restricted to guide itself in the far distance, the incommensurable instinct of touch and repressive regimes of protecting obscuring his judgment and inducing him a girlish sentimentality.

After multiple years, when over and over the paroxysms of longing and grief submerged him, Chase was prepared to witness the concretization of an apogee representing the perpetual gloom and seclusion of life.

 **Author's Note:** It feels so good to be back here! Needless to say, Happy Mother's Day, so let's celebrate with a shy try of a CC baby fic!

Read and Review! :*


	2. Chapter 2 - The Missing Star

Legacy of Devotion

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".

* * *

Chapter 2 - Missing Star

The timid golden particles of dawn just started to invade the small, coquettish bedchamber, the entire area gleaming preternaturally with riot and thunderous awakening.

The hustle of natural metamorphosis opposed the previous quietness, appraisingly turning into a cacophony of irregular, speeded steps and lightheadedness that unwillingly overruled Cameron's inner functional system. Bending over the bathroom sink, releasing guttural moans and experiencing the primal, tormenting drawback of an incipient pregnancy, one that would determine her to collapse and retreat in self-grieving under the masterful influence of the ruthless gravity, Cameron felt horrible.

"Babe, just breathe," Chase said soothingly, resoluting the idea of the day becoming redolent and vociferous. "The nausea will go away soon," He repeated, the coordination of world and collocations expressing only felicitousness.

"You better?" He asked when Cameron drifted on his chest, looking ghastly white and crystallizing about the nucleus of pallor. She was inhumanly deprived of vital energy, balancing on the precipice of an organic bilious attack.

"Yeah, just dead tired, this morning sickness always kicks in at the crack of dawn," She stated weakly and wryly, the incomparable effort of muttering even incoherent, random syllables strenuously affecting her vascularised system of flesh and limbs.

"What matters is that our baby is strong and active. This finally feels real, after weeks with no symptoms," Chase admitted, the paraphernalia of something oddly intangible and immeasurable concretizing into a radiating warmth.

"Ready to announce the in-laws that you've knocked up their daughter?" Cameron inquired decisively joyful, the idle, continuous stroking dragging her into a futuristic oblivion without any inner, futile protest.

"I hope your dad isn't armed like the last time. Maybe I can escape whole and unharmed," Chase answered delectably playful, still conjuring up scenes that would ooze out the mawkishly effeminate sentiment.

The golden band of rays signaled the saturnine youth and sparing speech the nature managed to mercilessly provide. The tailored, cream-pastured, silk pants Cameron was wearing were reflecting the mellow golden magic that obscured the implacable sense of doom and contemptuous, sneering fear.

Chase's pride mixed irreversibly with irksome, deprecating nervousness that utterly threatened to engulf him in a sinking abysmal pit. Still, the ultimate power of emerging, mystical and labyrinthine fatherhood broadened the vision of final accomplishment.

"That was such a delicious meal. Thank you for the invitation! It's good to sit round a table and talk since we are staying only a few days in Princeton," Cameron's mother implied politely, the melancholy and reversing familial bondage enveloping her words with a bittersweet nuance.

"It's good to see you, too, mum, after such a long and busy time we haven't done much talking," Cameron retorted, breathing in the poignant scent laden with garden honeysuckle and herbal infusion.

"I've been thinking that, because we haven't seen each other after such a long time, presents are in order," She continued, the epicenter of elusive confessions reaching the approaching apogee, announcing a phraseological quagmire.

"Oh, dear, you needn't have spent any money, what matters is to see you happy and accomplished," Her mom began after a truthful eternity of resolutions and indecisions propelled her into a quest of discovery, where the abyssal margin was non-existent. Digging further and deeper in the dandelion of blinding vivid paper, her wrinkled hand came in contact with the dauntless proof of the earth spinning and contracting around its rational axis, an ecography. "Allison, are you-" She started swiftly and mechanically caustically, before dividing upon the shuddering, twilight air.

"You're going to be grandparents in about seven months," Cameron confirmed plainly, almost boringly vainly, the enormity of this unique announcement masking the formality of her previously choreographed phrase.

Imbued with vernal freshness and throbbing with treacherous intensity, the embrace seemed to be a silent reassurance, one that would convey all the mustering adoration in a single physical apron. Squeals were still delectably escaping their ardent lips, reverberating with an excellently measured echo.

"So, you've touched my daughter, haven't you?" Cameron's father asked sternly, concluding his hypothesis with an imically plastered contemptuous sneer and grim scowl.

"Yes, sir. In my defense, we've been dating for years," Chase responded, a shiver of apprehension running down his spine as the seriousness lurked as to be truthful in his mind.

"Good for you, I thought I would never get grandkids out of this one," Her father proclaimed, unleashing a boiling happiness and exuberant amusement.

After a brief pause that conferred the situation a moment of lamento and utter calmness, the conversation continued, cliché inquired aspects meandering continuously. The coquettish patio became the place of outspoken and betraying future planning, signaling a destiny that was more than ready to occur.

"So, dear, what do you think it will be? A little boy with wispy hair or a girl with striking blue eyes?" Cameron's mother asked, gazing straightly in her daughter's eyes as though to find a single thread of premonition.

Cameron's answer seemed to be begirt, haunted by doubts and indecisions, her instinct never guiding her in one of the extremes.

"There's no doubt we're having a girl," Chase clamored forcefully, the prospect of a perfect resemble with a tiny daughter fitting perfectly in the atmosphere harmonically laden with garden honeysuckle and poignant herbal scent.

It was enough to lay a gentle palm on her tummy in order to anticipate the felicitousness in the choice and graciousness in the future being.

* * *

The humid weather seemed to be poignant and obviously threatening to overwhelm the urban city in its entirety. The clamoring confusion of rudimentary temperatures and limpid wind mixed with the avarice of scents was flowing freely, leaving behind just a trail of empurpled hill and mellow golden rays.

Inside, the darkness oozed out from any dusty, isolated corner, even though it was devoid of any particular inclination, only sobbing in its dismay and despair. The irksome, semi-barbaric watery context crisped Cameron's beautifully structured forearms, which were running incontestably across the nakedness of her delicate, divinely stricken belly. It was close to the magical spell of prominently emerging midnight, but her maternal caresses still depicted the same prolific intensity. It was a flight beyond the human magnanimity, purging into the horizon with a rounded form.

Creeping with smoldering, dynamic intensity, Chase was approaching the symbiosis of two different beings as though it was the genuine incarnation of the entire precious love he could muster or even partly comprehend.

"You're showing," He whispered sweetly endearing, coming tactfully to wrap his hands around the surreal bump. He was entrapped in a musing contemplation, the audible babble of brooks leaving him breathless.

"Everything feels so real now," Cameron replied regularly and steady, keeping the joy in prim pretense and surging anticipation.

"Everything is real. We're going to be parents," Chase announced proudly, goofily and prominently self-exploratory, nuzzling her derma with carefree, childish and lavish attention.

"I'm not ready," Cameron said appraisingly, writhing in the same desultory, apparently tormenting grip.

"Neither am I. But all the skills will come in time. It's all about teamwork, about splitting our duties, and we won't fail," Chase said reassuringly, avoiding the lithe pit of resentment and fear. It's a propelling jump into the unknown, into the endearing.

"I love you and I can't wait to start this journey with you," Cameron said sweetly, uttering into words the obsolete doom and focusing on self-appreciation.

"Only a little left until our daughter will be here. We just need to be patient and cherish the moments before the midnight feeds and diaper changes," Chase mustered laughingly, realistically embracing the paraphernalia of infinite infantilism.

Destiny always provides the awaited trajectory. The prolific sensation of movement didn't cease to appear. The indescribable awe overwhelmed the purple hue of the evening, transforming into memorabilia. Chase and Cameron could only savor the moment, to assimilate the ardor exhaled by the still developing fetus.

"It looks like it isn't that much left to wait," Cameron stated ruthlessly loud, the sheer joy exacerbating her normal senses. "Our kid is already strong and active," She continued, continuously admiring the inner miracle moving vigorously and insensitively fast.

"Hi there! Little one, you need to know that both your mother and I can't wait to have you here, with us," Chase whispered convincingly strong, unleashing a warm, imposing breath, incapable of concentrating the whole sentiment.

"5 and half months to go," Cameron pointed curiously, as though forming an accurate chronology until the familial apogee.

Night after night, the sky was wine-blue and the stars where shining infamously on the black girdle of the early night. The intensity of the previous personal encounter was still flowing freely in their bodies, surging and culminating the façade of a superb illusion.

Chase and Cameron were slumped harmonically under the cotton thread of warmth and coziness, the symbiosis of belly caresses and whispered oaths putting them both into an abstract reverie. The epic, approaching confirmation of their love was bound to arise, and to change their previously static status.

"She will be the best surgeon in the country and star of the college, prom queen and meritorious graduate," Chase ranted with precarious, shifting moods. The entire world seemed to extricate its divinity for one selfishly parental reason.

"How can you be so sure it's a girl? The next sonogram might tell you exactly otherwise," Cameron stated nervously, never ceasing to rationalize the whole development of contradictory ideas. Her tome seemed to be flippant and flamboyant, but not rambunctious, filled with maternal care.

"I know with which chromosome I have contributed. There's surely a little girl on the way," Chase said in response, never drifting away from the medical field, which now looked avant-garde and naive.

"Never say never. Yellow onesies would work best for any gender," Cameron reasoned, already preparing the mellow golden hues in her mind.

"Pink or purple is ideal for a girl, lost of dolls and princess stories. You know I'm right, huh?" Chase encouraged slightly, carefully stirring the presently inactive being into cautious velocity.

In the boundless, limitless, endless space of wonders brimming with enchanted beauty, the embossed member appeared vehemently along with its characteristic force.

"Well, now you have the confirmation. The baby agrees with me," Chase beamed with sparkling hope in its pupils. Finally, everything seemed warm, everything was showering him with sparkling light, and everything hugged his very existence.

"Then, prepare to be wrapped around her little finger," Cameron approved silently, imaging the scenario of virtuous attributes and endlessly escaped coos.

"Nothing will stay in the way of her happiness as long as I'm here for her," Chase said gloriously calm as though this unique function was drawn into his veins. It was a miracle of great proportions, meant to destroy, to annihilate permanently his burdening sorrow.

Unleashing the most remote desire into concrete belief, Chase was no longer poised to suffer, only to claim an emerging family as his own.

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to the literature nationals, finally! This time, everyone gets muffins! :)

Read and Review! :*


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Ships in One Maze

Legacy of Devotion

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".

* * *

Chapter 3 - Two Ships in One Maze

Cameron hugged the thought of her own unknown and unapplauded integrity. Even the office work in the ER proved to be a daunting, challenging dissent. Set anew in some fresh and appealing form, patients were venturing and leaving, most of them lingering just for a few leisure moments, having only few scars or bleeding wounds. She curled her fastidious lip, trying to concentrate on the paperwork present before her flint blue eyes, quickly falling into a dreamy silence and abstract reverie.

Without other occupation, Cameron decided to assent in precisely the right terms, careful not to miss a petty detail that would prolong the much too shortened activity. Outside, the empurpled hill were standing up, solemn and sharp, signaling the first floral scents of spring. Warmth was shallowly becoming radiant and obscure, forming a spectrum of colors and hues.

Suddenly, gripping like a fierce vice, a muscular arm encircled her already enlarged waist, swollen with the premise of life. The gesture soon became familiar and recognizable, laced with intention and brightly announced affection.

"Happy Mother's Day, babe," Chase's masculine tone proclaimed vividly, breathing in the sterile odor of the medical chamber.

"I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret," Cameron said swiftly and stoically, appreciating the care with airily lampooned affection and veneering the fear.

"Secret it still is, but I have the right to celebrate this day with you," He contoured around the primal idea, still purely envisioned himself in the musing mist of parenthood.

"It's impossible to keep it a secret if you pursue stroking my belly," Cameron replied laughingly, revealing her own insensitivity towards gossip and focusing only on the premise of on the half-amusement, half-seriousness compunction.

"Maybe people think this is how I show my affection to you," Chase said in response, flinging diffidence to the winds.

"Barely," Cameron retorted quickly, acting with a baffled stare just to serve his own intentions.

The silence quickly turned intolerably irksome, someone giving its ear to the surreal demon of false glory. Their condensed embrace still remained unbreakable, but the hollow ring of fundamental nothingness was just bound to arise.

"Listen to your lover, wombat. She's right and plus nobody is that stupid to believe your explanation," The harsh truculence and acrimony reverberated from House's mocking tone. He was standing right behind them, supported by a cold desk, reflecting only unaccountable loathing.

"So, when will be the little kangaroo hoping around?" He inquired mysteriously. "Don't act surprised," He continued harshly and deeply satisfactory.

"House, I think it is needless to say that you need to keep it down about this," Chase parroted insufficiently loud and convincing, virtually knowing House's swelling tide of memory would never subsidy.

"Sure, so many Aussie names decided, maybe Waltz and Matilda instead of lullabies," House replied bitterly."Or maybe better, blankets with koalas and dingoes," he continued, centering with a sneer and grim scowl his own opinion.

"Are you done?" Chase asked, showing his unmasked batteries of his gloriously blue eyes and standing somehow protective in front of Cameron.

"Um, not yet. But I don't want to upset your Daddy's fragile feelings," House stated, pitching his voice unnaturally and bending to reach the same level with Cameron's swollen stomach.

"Mazel Tov," House said, the stillness of his forced composure expressing the same bitterness and indolence.

He left almost reverently, the web of his comments remaining rent in pieces. Cameron's sigh announced the worst scenario that could ever take place while her wheel of thought turned in the same desolate groove.

"That was close. Do you think he'll keep it a secret?" Cameron asked, pouring the last drops of hope in the irresistible question.

"As far as I know House, it won't last more than five seconds. Wilson probably knows already," Chase replied reverently, pouring down only a timely effusion of genuine sentiment.

"Never say never. He never dealt with pregnancy gossip before," Cameron said philosophically, her mentor's assurance of well-bred worldly cynicism making her face stiffen with grey obstinacy.

Only some prevalent seconds passed, but they were sufficient for the destiny to revel its unwonted contrasts.

"Congratulations, doctor Cameron!" A passer-by nurse congratulated joyfully, expressing in her words the ineffable splendor of a family bound to arise.

"Surely he didn't keep it," Cameron sighed from a bizarre kind of mental depletion.

The silence proved to be irksome and discouraging after House's bitter exit. Their secret was finally revealed, hopefully announcing that the best family bliss was yet to come.

"Should we do something about it?" Chase asked in the critical impersonation of being busted, entrapped in night of fathomless blackness.

"He's House. Out of this whole ordeal, we might even hear some good advice," Cameron said philosophically, the reverberations of having worked under the same supervising figure yielding her into pervasive, concrete belief.

The dusk seemed to revel its unwonted contrasts, leaving two adults in the web of questioning misgivings, generated by both fate and people.

* * *

Night after night, the skies were wine-blue and bubbling with stars, leaving space for the darkness to be in high frolic with the rain. The steaming hotness gathering in the small, adjusting chamber startled Cameron into preparation.

Noble and sublime impatience seized Cameron's fragile system, questions of various intensity running like a dying thread of inquiry through the softest texture of her brain.

"Do we really need two dressers? I think it's one too many," Cameron inquired with a half-laughing compunction, her fingers relentlessly grazing the soft wood.

"My princess will have tons of clothes and shoes. She needs to keep up with fashion," Chase replied jokingly, his whole countenance going reddish and partially crimson.

"You're so self-confident now that the doctor said we're definitely expecting a girl," Cameron punctuated, showing a truthful and fiery grin, delectably enjoying the previously envisioned news.

"I had been self-confident even before. I knew even from the start that we're having a girl," Chase said enamored, picturing himself with a vividly flushed bundle of joy, concomitantly exploring the forestalled premise of happiness.

His aesthetically structured digits worked in his synchrony with the labyrinthine task of assembling the rocking chair. Flashing images of blissful fatherhood overwhelmed his sight, clearly outweighing all the past years of bitterness and sorrow.

"We need to start looking for pink shades of paint and onesies," Cameron proposed from her distant place. She contemplated Chase's work with musing ecstasy, the exact same feeling of keen expectancy making its way through her heart.

"We're already half through it. I wanted to surprise you with some girly stuff I bought right after the last sonogram," Chase proclaimed joyfully, revealing the unexpected appearance of a carefully stocked box, where the misty essence of their future was bound to be found.

Cameron's erratic fumble never ceased, the ardor of discovery clamoring its territory. Her blue eyes filled unconditionally with tears as she breathed in the marvelous sight of pure white and rosy material that showed itself in the dim light. She realized the enormity of casual gesture with a pang of nonchalance, her fingers massaging the onesies with a maternal power that had never triggered such oblivious and venturing responses.

"You're the best," Cameron said with unshed, saline tears and low voice. "I love you so much," She continued, pouring out the timely effusion and fussy diffuseness of tearful sentiment.

"I am the best? You're the one carrying another human inside," Chase reacted with formless and rhetorical verbosity, leaning in to assault her embossed belly with careful caresses.

"But you're the one who always speaks to her and arranges the nursery," Cameron counterattacked, airily lampooning the adorable and interior bond.

"We're a team, remember?" Chase reminded, the special role dividing on both sides equally.

They both reached a feverish peak of sentimentality as their lips met in a lock of real assurance and promise. Their union was unbreakable, strengthening itself with the immediate approach of the moment when their family was completed.

Memory was busy at heart, remembering the inedited moments when their sentiments merged into single agreement and mawkishly effeminate sentiment. They had progressed beyond the barrier of utterance, of limits other people have put, creating a new symbioses of life, ready to tackle and to experience the microscopic minuteness life has to offer.

Molded by the austere hand of imprisoned passion, they remained motionless, almost on the verge of a catatonic state, cuddled by the replicate heartbeats.

"We need to get this paint on the walls, it is starting to get dry," Chase said lazily, never leaving the created proximity.

"The ladybug wallpaper comes only after, right?" Cameron asked, finally startled into mundane activity, one that would finally unleash the necessary impulse towards affection.

"Yep and only on the wall that is near her crib," Chase prompted, clearly having studied the surrounding and the incursion of the loud and of the happiness.

"We really need to revise the most important part," Cameron said joyfully, creating an atmosphere of mystery and tedious intensity.

"And that would be?" Chase questioned further, revealing a childish excitement and fastidious grimace.

"Choosing a name for our daughter," Cameron announced, mirroring his own well-bred and expected elation.

"Oh yeah, the toughest part. As long as we don't name her after House, I agree," Chase confessed, pouring out another dose of humor and typical positivity. The furniture of the meticulously equipped nursery still mesmerized him. The pink hued room, in its simplicity, was the loquacity of a promise, one that had taken an impressive amount of time to appear.

"I really hope that suggestion was just a cruel joke. I might have a few names in my mind," Cameron wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, showing her truthful dedication, tediously walking towards Chase who had recently restarted the perilous activity of crafting.

"Let's hear some," Chase proposed breathlessly from his own painfully tugged position. The firry infusion of uncontrollable desire and excitement still pervaded him, serenading the lark music of a happy ending in his ears.

"I like Ava and Emma, but neither seems entirely fitting," Cameron said, doubt besetting her own previous statement. "Do you have any suggestions?" She encouraged, trying to enter the mist of his brain, one that would always oscillate between decision and self-sufficiency. Her delicate fingers traced his, pouring out the physical reassurance.

"I have been at the name of Casey. I know that it means vigilant and brave," Chase said as an answer, nakedness and honesty swimming continuously in his dilated pupils.

"It sounds really unique. Where is the idea from?" Cameron asked, obscuring the prevailing sentiment of likeness that invaded her opinion for a brief second.

"I needed to stay strong in the times when I was in the seminar and at that time, I met a fellow student that was my rock. He passed away from an overdose the year I quit. I want my daughter to wear his legacy," Chase recounted, feeling the excruciating pain of solitude and shadowy sadness that unaccountably streamed in his ardent veins. The years at the seminar engraved themselves to be filled with nameless regret and passionate sorrow. After decades of it being powdered in forgettable choking dust, the past visions of death claiming its territory finally transformed themselves into brightness. He was finally ready to defeat the odd, little air of self-penitence and to preserve this legacy in a different version.

Cameron approached him with heavy, punctured steps, pressing cares absorbing her entirely and absolutely. She was finally pledged with enthusiastic fervor to decipher Chase's tangled past and to make him aware of the fact that her presence in his life would be forever and complete.

"Casey it is," She answered joyfully, beaming and radiant with the glamorous splendor of youth.

New ambitions pressed upon her fancy character as she wrapped her arms around Chase's waist, slumping both into a deformity of bodies, allowing herself to breathe the bountiful fragrance of the earth, spinning correctly.

The name seemed divinely implanted on her lips, dancing with ingratiating and wistful grace.

 **Author's Note:** Tenth best from the whole country at the contest! ^_^ But, I owe everything to my readers, my rocks, my voices of encouragement!

Also, people willing to join a CC community can send me a private message so that I can introduce them in our little space.

Read and Review! :*


	4. Chapter 4 - Girl's Petals

Legacy of Devotion

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".

Chapter 4 - Girl's Petals

The faintly lighting star was sitting solitary and demurely appealing on the black girdle of the early night.

"I swear to God, this child is obviously yours," Cameron exclaimed angrily like a stupendous roar upon the shuddering air, filled with great spaces and calmness, wholly tranquil.

"How come that she's only my child when she doesn't do what you want," Chase said gutturally low, rolling over to face the distraught figure of his girlfriend, uncomfortably shifting. The nightstand clock showed the perilous hour of two, signaling once more that the overwhelming exhaustion was still bound to arise.

"She's kicking me like there's tomorrow," Cameron complained, her acutely grimaced face vainly trying to calm the throbbing pressure setting in the pit of her stomach.

"And that's a bad thing? She just wants to come out and join us already," Chase replied reassuringly, his eyes dazzling with mischief and surprise that this wonder is before him.

"Well, she still has to wait for three more months," Cameron breathed, her facial features contorting into a formless unity as another kick seized her inner body.

"Remind yourself that she loves us and just wants to play," Chase punctuated with a shy grin, planting a quick peck on Cameron's revealed shoulder.

"Chase, it's beyond midnight," Cameron huffed silently, measuring the odds of the late hour while perpetually rubbing the curve of her embossed body.

"Cuddy will never mind if you take a day off," Chase drawled out quickly, retorting the alluring and wanton wish of his girlfriend to refuse a well-deserved nap.

"The ER needs me for at least two months there," Cameron said, reverting her appraisingly stiffened body, just enough to see the eternal blazing blue of his irises.

"The ER will survive without you," Chase assured generally, seemingly powerless in front of her cloaking stubbornness. "Now, let's see what we can do about this problem," he continued, shifting his entire mass just proximally enough for some rebellious strand to brush the delicate layer of skin. Cameron's wrinkled shirt had already ridden up, revealing the life in its unique miracle.

"Anything on your mind, buzzo?" Cameron joked childishly, seeing the retracting admiration grazing his face. His intentions were more or less obvious, the love he pelted unconditional.

"So, Casey, it's almost three am," Chase whispered, scooting down to reach the same level with the half-surreal, half-palpable bump. "But it seems you're in the mood for a story," He continued, protectively placing words in order to gain the minimum of a calming, soothing effect.

"Make it short," Cameron said slowly, her eyelids partially shut, craving only brief moments of relaxation.

"You know that your mom is really special, right?" Chase asked peremptorily, the outside darkness suddenly becoming marbled with pearly white as truth was spoken.

"From the first time I saw her I thought she was beautiful," He confessed, unleashing memories from his betokening collection. "I was afraid to tell her everything I felt, fearing I might scare her off. Then, when I first touched her, I couldn't stop thinking about it. She was perfection. I used to mesmerize about getting at this point. It seemed just so far away and unattainable. I'm glad reality proved me wrong," Chase recollected, the fragile fragments of musing ecstasy facing with singularly acute passion across his lips.

"When you get here, I assure you that you'll be happy. We're both waiting for you. Take your time to get big and strong and then, you'll have the best time you could have asked for," He coaxed indulgently, sealing the conversation with a dreary gasp that only held the key to ultimate happiness and accomplishment.

Chase moved to reoccupy his winkled bedside, marching down to euphoria with divine honors and leisure moves. New, doled out in miserly measure, dreams were just starting to form in the most remote chambers of his brain as Cameron's lips forcefully claimed his in a dance that whizzed with unspoken words and promises.

"You are amazing," She said simply, posing no mark or trick of artifice, only selfless opinions.

Chase grinned wildly and possessively in return, obviously heartened by the reproach of his feelings, destined to arise and change their perilous, unstable status. Cameron snuggled warmly by his side, overspreading the same latent excitement that goaded on his intentions.

Piles of golden clouds were just peering above the liquid horizon, the perpetual gloom and seclusion of life slowly coming to life. With no barriers left, the couple dozed off in pervasive silence and vindicated grip.

Cameron was listening to the seclusive rumble of the rain, carefully oozed in the warmth provided by a cocoon of blankets. Her thoughts were drifting in many directions, seeking resolve. The book before her became boring and illusory, thoughts claiming utterance.

Her maternity leave had just started, proving to be dauntless time, spent in the bliss and soreness the swell of her belly provided.

She was counting down the remained weeks, fully aware that time never stood still, preparing to give her felicitousness and exquisiteness in the simple act of having a child. Cameron was rubbing the embossed stomach almost irrationally, unconsciously, peace brooding her movements.

Suddenly, a floral scent invaded her nostrils, steam coming thronging in panic paste alongside with a cup of tea. It was one of the usual, minimal gestures Chase could do, always becoming seemingly platitudinous and pompously sentimental for her. The unexpected appearance of her boyfriend elicited a soft tremble, as the mantle of thoughts disappeared.

"Oh, thank you," Cameron replied with no further response, still incoherently fumbling with the edge of the blanket.

"How does staying at home feel like?" Chase asked purposefully, stimulating the conversation with candor. His brawny arm found its way on her belly, gripping it in a mantle of protectiveness.

"Tiring and boring, believe me," Cameron said, obscuring her words with a deep sigh. "Casey is so active now that I can't really do much without bending over in soreness," She said in unison with the hand that was drifting in the direction of her rounded belly, somehow proving this vision was still so ephemeral.

"Not much left until we have our daughter in our arms," Chase said, rubbing her belly in irregular circles, drawing only affection.

"Yeah," Cameron said absent-mindedly in return, the grotesquely, but unfounded doubts tormenting her relentlessly.

"What's the matter?" Chase asked worriedly, shifting on this far edge of the couch. "You aren't usually that silent when we're talking about this," He reasoned, betokening a wrinkled face, contorted with confusion.

"Ever since I stayed home, I started thinking about stuff," Cameron started shyly, hiding the true motif that was completely submerging her.

"What stuff? There's nothing we haven't discussed before," Chase asked, lengthening the chain of worry that started to pervade him, too. Cameron had always been more or less an enigma for him, which would sometimes act bizarrely and promiscuously odd.

"I'm just scared, that's all," She went on, reducing the whole fastidious worry into nothingness. "I'm not sure I can do this, raise her properly." Her words seemed to be harsh and somehow exaggerated, but they somehow managed to install in her heart.

"Hey, we're into this together. I won't have to do anything on your own. You've decided not to tell me about the pills because you were sure I wanted this. My intentions haven't changed," Chase reassured gently, proving his eternal worthiness and dedication towards a fulfilled family.

"I know, but it still is a big change for both of us," Cameron ranted, unleashing all the fears and doubts that were besetting her soul. Her pupils were glittering with unshed tears, the magnitude of her hormones consuming her entirely.

"A positive one, for sure. Our family is finally growing. I know it sounds terrifying to have a little human depending on you, but it's not a burden. It will be a joy," Chase reassured here continuously, every time listening to her insecurities that were stressing her. He planted a shy peck on her cheek, as a promise, a legacy for the future.

"And all the medical conditions and complications that might appear just freak me out. I started to ask questions with a lot of what ifs. There's no way we could know what can go wrong in a birth," Cameron said a little harshly and desolately, knowing deep inside that the margin of possibility was almost non-existent. Still, the horrifying and grotesque images the ER had to offer were dancing lavishly before her eyes.

"You'll be under medical care. You know how many tough cases we had and we managed to save almost everyone," Chase replied, knowing that, in every medical case, chances of salvation versus perishing were almost equal. It was road into the unconscious fate, alluringly putting them both in great distress. He squeezed her hand tightly, pouring out all the sentiments of deadly acquaintance.

"I may be in the second category, not able to be saved or helped," Cameron retorted gently, putting pessimism in front just because her job was imperatively dealing with limitless situations.

"All your routine check-ups went perfectly. If something goes wrong, a full staff will be there for you. I will be here for you," Chase reminded her, trying to resolve some of her painfully present doubts. The strength of his daughter kicking against the flatness of their palms was enough of a premise that everything will go well.

"It's just - I heard so many stories about how unbearable the pain can be and I just started to question myself if I am able to take it all up," Cameron said brokenly, the exaggerated and graphic versions she had heard flashing in her mind like glimpses of negativity.

"If that happens, you can always opt for medication. We've both studied dozens of things that can ease the pain, we'll handle everything right," Chase sustained, feeling hopeless at once to virtually ease the burdening pain she was forced to face. He felt as though he was swimming in the abyss where tension was at its peak. "You calm now?" He asked, masking his own forestalled doubt.

"Yeah," Cameron whispered, vanquishing a veil of lassitude. Fate was still the one in charge; she only needed to relax and to enjoy the rest of the fastidious pregnancy.

"I know everything is coming fast, but think about the life we have created. Once you see her, all these doubts will vanish," Chase said at last, the mesmerizing pictures he had once evolved turning into reality.

Their lips connected in a sort of serene and conveying lock, drawing out all the passion that had lead them to this one moment. In the close fortitude, they will become parents, their love will be unified into a single being.

"She will be beautiful," Cameron said joyfully, cherishing the furtive moments she was allowed to experience.

Chase's head remotely drifted on the surface of her belly, forming a bond that was absolutely unbreakable. Cameron's hand was trapped between the contact, happy to see that his affection was limitless and his patience endearing.

They went through tragedy to euphoria, from strangers to ultimate lovers, and the arrival of this new life could only confirm their genuine feelings, that had lead them on this final point, where there was only completion.

 **Author's Note:** Happy to have finished half of the term-papers. In between studying, here's another chapter. Prepare yourself to meet Casey! :)

Read and Review! :*


	5. Chapter 5 - Beginning Prophecy

Legacy of Devotion

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".

* * *

Chapter 5 - Beginning Prophecy

Not even the blasting music or the endless, almost puerile and ritualistic chats could not bring Cameron out of reverie. Sitting in the middle of the party created especially for her, her thoughts were drifting in unmeasurable distance, becoming almost faint. Her fingers drummed relentlessly on the table, extricating the urge to snap and betray her mind.

Her belly became unceremoniously large, sticking out redolently and insidiously, the mass of the baby making the illusion even greater.

Cameron was supposed to be the center of attention, everyone gravitating around her and her impeding turnover in life.

Just as monopoly was starting to install, Cameron was startled by the sudden appearance of her sister-in-law, who had eminently emanated encouragement in her life.

"God, I'm so happy you could come. I wanted to talk to you for such a long time," Cameron cooed gently, finally feeling a little relaxed and pampered in that sultry and humid interior atmosphere.

"It is my pleasure to be here," Her sister-in-law smiled eagerly, embracing with ardor the prospect of seeing her relative experience the unique period of motherhood. "So, you guys are ready for the little girl to come?" She asked politely, tracing the thread of the usual conversation.

"Oh, we're still terrified of all this. It's like nine months flew by and we still aren't prepared," Cameron answered quietly, a shudder of fear running within her.

Chase remained stonily cold behind her, somehow a part of her insecurity was transferring to his wearily side.

"Trust me, there's no point in making doubts. All those will vanish once you see her," Her sister-in-law said, reliving the joyous moments that a baby can unleash within its sudden arrival. She had already been in the situation of proclaiming that overwhelming happiness and this moment happened to be the exact reflection.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make myself believe that," Cameron said in return, pouring out only remarks of poignant skepticism.

"I bet all the medical cases you've seen have made you really nervous. Just think positively that a miracle is going to happen to you soon," She advised gently, feelings of utter awe arising in her soul. She knew all those doubts would be just temporary.

"She is indeed our miracle, so hopefully she won't take her time coming into this world," Cameron replied awkwardly and laughingly, finally allowing herself to relax for a brief while.

"Speaking of that, where are you going to deliver, dear?" Her relative asked curiously, knowing that her future proposal would radically change the present situation.

"Probably at PPTH. That's our first option," Cameron answered with a sharp shadow pervading her words. She has always wanted to separate personal and professional, but this time, the exact opposite seemed to be inevitable.

"We work there and it's easier to talk to the medical personnel in any situation," Chase intervened into the conversation, shyly approving the exposed point of view. The concern regarding the smooth arrival was his matter, too.

"Have you ever considered having a home birth?" Her sister-in-law suggested, the magnitude of such an incredulous and adventurous option ringing in the concrete walls. For a pondered second, time froze.

"Without any medical care or drugs? I haven't even considered that option," Cameron scoffed for a moment, pondering the bulky tomes ringing in her head.

"With a qualified midwife, of course. She can bring all the portable equipment you need and at least you won't feel the pressure of being in a hospital," She reasoned, confirming a nonconformist idea that might indeed change her present attitude.

"I don't know what to say, it sounds kind of risky," Cameron answered, dodging a definite answer. The idea was magnificently appealing, but rationality refused to let her decide on the spot.

"You are having all those insecurities for a reason. You won't be able to get over them if you don't attack the source. At home, it's a much friendly environment. If, in the worst scenario, something goes wrong, an ambulance will always be minutes away," Her sister-in-law reassured her, desperately navigating around this idea which was able to erase any fussy diffuseness or doubt.

"What do you think of it?" Cameron asked gently, throwing Chase a knowing and searching look.

"It's entirely your choice here. I will support you no matter what," Chase responded by shaking is head in neutrality. His opinion was just a minor tidal wave since he was utterly powerless to control the imminent arrival.

"And the baby girl won't be immediately wrenched from your arms after she's born," The older relative pointed out, words of truthful wisdom and clarity grazing her lips.

Instantly, Cameron's instincts freely sprinted. She could feel the overwhelming aggravation of her maternal impulses taking over, her vision clouded by only one powerful vision.

"I decided. There's no backing out now," Cameron announced brightly and happily, exhaling deeply.

Words couldn't describe the mixture of sentiments chasing down her spine, the solution given by her relative was imposing and grandiloquent, perfect and more than fitting.

"So, papa bear, ready or not so much?" A wistful voice said from behind Chase. Cameron's brother slapped his shoulder in an approving way, grinning largely and with superiority.

"Terrified, but utterly happy," Chase answered cautiously. He had learned to deal with Cameron's brother, to actually dally with his usual dose of harsh truculence.

"Of course, with a stubbornness like my little sister, I wish you all the luck," He laughed with force, receiving only poisonous glares from his sibling, who was radiating irony and deflecting stares.

"Watch it, brother. Mom is only one call away, and she'll stick the pregnant one," Cameron warned playfully. Pregnancy has changed her irreversibly, into a new form of acceptance that allows even such misplaced comments.

"Seriously guys, you'll be brilliant at this," Cameron's brother said simply, turning bluntly serious, somehow contraindicating his previous childishness. He knew that a child required attention and everlasting affection and he was aware of all the preset doubts.

Chase and Cameron could only smile shyly, enveloping each other in a lock of supreme union. They just had to count down hours, minutes, seconds.

* * *

"You sure you don't need another pillow?" Chase asked from his tucked position, where was utterly poised, paralyzed just to sit and comfort.

The day began as a redolent, vociferous one along with Cameron's small, cracked voice, announcing him that time has run out. Ever since then, everything became a fussy diffuseness, a mixture of heavy gasps and pained breaths, coupled with the crippling agony that sauntered her delicate face. Little drops of sweat grazed her high cheekbones, a small price in comparison with the apogee that still had to come.

Immediately, the midwife, a petite woman, with deep ramifications of skin, scars and unaesthetic moles given by time, started to monitor her progress, steady and surely.

"It looks like we have a long day ahead of us, dear," She said gutturally low, almost vaporizing pity with her indulgent tone. "I'll be in the next room, if you need anything," She continued delicately, gently massaging Cameron's back, which was prey to great pressure and soreness.

"I want to sit on the bed," Cameron exhaled loudly, the simple formation of syllables far too straining for her metamorphosing body.

After carefully arranging the cocoon of blankets and colorless rags, Chase scooted forward, lovingly stroking her cheek. Cameron huffed in response, enjoying the new level of closeness and support.

"This will pass quickly, I promise you," Chase reassured with magic words. Little did he know that the sentence was bound to become a reality.

Graciously accompanied by paroxysms of screams, Casey entered the actual world with a piercing cry and vivid movements. Her tousled, rosy skin connected with Cameron's half-exposed chest, creating a unique bond. Silent tears were cascading down her reddish cheeks, at once impressed by the squirming miracle dancing in her arms.

Chase was sweetly caressing the baby's sparsely spread blonde curls, his own heart filling with surreal joy. The blandishment the little girl was going to receive was too big to be mustered, eternal love going exactly to his daughter.

After being cleaned of any organic remains, Casey was left alone with her parents, who were entrapped in the seventh circle of enchantment.

"Hi, beautiful," Chase cooed fatherly and affectionately. "She's opening her eyes," He said, continuously breathing in the incredible swiftness and fragility of the baby.

"She has your eyes," Cameron said brightly. Her voice was a mixture of indescribably lugubrious tone and exhaustion.

Casey's eyes were indeed a marine nuance of blue, divinely implanted to be alike her father's.

"I love them," She continued with lukewarm approach. Her and Chase's lips connected in an instant, marking a new chapter in their lives, one that would unite them eternally.

"She's also blonde," Chase added with lurid picturesqueness.

"She's your splitting image," Cameron declared, her eyes never leaving the baby cradled in her arms. "That's not fair, I was part into this, too," She said laughingly, the matchless charm she used to emanate was back into her senses.

"I bet she's as strong as her mom," Chase assured her, leaning in to pose a small peck on her hairline. Cameron's eyes met his in a gaze of pure adoration.

In that moment, a new sound, a childish squeal interrupted their daydream. It was the meager evidence of a new life.

"She has opinions, that's for sure," Chase said, mellow refinement and measured cadence lacing his words.

"That's for sure. Remember she'd always kicked when we asked her something," Cameron said appraisingly. The moments of the pregnancy passed like a wonderful dream, way too fast, but long cherished.

"This is so incredible, weeks ago she was just something moving in your uterus," Chase said slowly with occult sympathy as he watched the baby's eyelids shutting. "Soon, she'll be a teenager who thinks she knows everything," He added, imaging a far future. A parabolic obscureness came into his being as he envisioned the tight confrontation with hormones, crushes and school.

"We need to take advantage of all those years while she's still little," Cameron advised him, the passionate insistence on Casey's childhood coming to an end as her eyes also drifted into restful slumber.

With a pouring rain dodging the window pane, Chase was sitting in dim light, admiring the force of nature and the stillness of the infant he was carrying.

Casey was the perfect embodiment, with no perfunctory inquiries. He loved her unconditionally, even after only brief hours of living. Their hearts seemed to be connected, beating in unison.

"So, Casey, this is real world. You still have to see it entirely and it'll be worth it. I'll make sure you won't miss anything. Your mom and I have so much to show and tell you. It's a big world out there, but your daddy is here," Chase finished impatiently, observing how her chubby and small arms were shoving the air around them.

Chase's nose delicately caressed Casey's cheek as moonlight started to fade and stars shone euphorically upon them.

Their lives finally were piercing clearness.

 **Author's Note:** Wow, I've never written a chapter so fast! I think it's fair obvious that school's over, so the epilogue should be out soon.

Read and Review! :*


	6. Chapter 6 - Ending

Legacy of Devotion

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: In the aftermath of an impending turnover, time stood still and a new, fragile form was promptly conceived. An irregular, transcendent form that can relatively infinitely change Chase and Cameron's rapidly variable destiny. Set after 5x06, "Joy".

* * *

Chapter 6 - Ending

 _Fifteen months later_

The hazy smell of burning twigs hovered heavily in the bright autumn day. Wind was slowly filtering itself through the majestic tree tops, spreading the insidious smell throughout the whole city. The vocalic chirping of the birds and some long distant horns disturbed the quietness of the condo.

Cameron was sitting comfortably on the puffy blanket that was winding relentlessly around her slender legs. Her flint blue eyes were transfixed on the laptop screen, placed strategically in front of her where data was ready to be processed and stocked. Naturally, she was also paying attention to her adorable infant, who was absorbed by the colorful pile of cubes scattered ungracefully along her quickly grabbing fingers.

A strictly secured pacifier in her mouth, a pale rose bow encircling her barely visible curls, Casey was the image of perfection and of innocence. Cameron flashed a scornful, satisfied grin in her direction, furtively admiring her occupation.

The calendar on the right wall signaled a diligent occasion, which centered their love and devotion in an elegant wedding. Just to bring Cameron out of the momentary reverie, the front door started to humble along with the pusillanimous insert of the key.

"Casey," Cameron addressed her succulently gentle. "Guess who's coming home?" She asked motherly, watching the hysterically energetic power lighting her daughter's tiny face.

Casey rapidly stood up, balancing tenaciously on her little feet and running with deformed steps towards the entrance. She had formed an instinct of recognizing her father like any shield or distance between them faded instantly, timid in front of such valiant bond.

"Hey baby," Chase's muffled voice said with graceful demeanor. Fatherhood had changed him completely, into a vascularized incarnation of flesh and bones who is only capable of love. Casey's infantile squeals were growing louder and firmer as they transversed the hallway in tandem.

"Hi mommy," He drawled out sensually, giving into the joy of the day. He leaned over and planted a deep kiss on the curve of her rosy lips, lingering on for countless seconds.

"Hi. How was your day?" Cameron asked with a smile dancing across her little dimples. She watched how Chase balanced Casey upon his lap, her delicate and energetic legs never ceasing to move.

"Not much. A few minor surgeries. I couldn't wait to come back to my girls," He answered with a wide grin, radiating only wholehearted affection. Casey was crawling between them, scrutinizing the surroundings, even the puffy, light side of the comforter.

"Well, your girls were meek today, excited for you to come home," Cameron said in reply, entering his playful, mindlessly formed game.

Casey's agility was reaching a maximum as she dismounted the couch, supporting her whole mass on her father's left leg.

"And I was excited to see you, too," Chase responded, light ingraining itself in his pores as he reached out for Cameron's fragile and lithe digits.

"It's been a year," Cameron whispered, scooting towards him with a soft, mushy thud. Fingers linked automatically, strongly holding on and caressing.

"It's been a year since we got married," Chase added, gazing into her pure marine hued pupils as though the moon and the stars were entrapped there.

"And almost a year and a half since we got our little miracle," Cameron stated with utter pleasurable words, which were fading in front of the virtue the present little child was exposing during her undisturbed and undisclosed game.

"And maybe we can have another little miracle," Chase suggested possessively, leaning in her close proximity to nuzzle the layer of stimulated skin on the side of her neck.

"Buddy, you're not the one staying with her twenty-four hours a day," Cameron said laughingly, adoring the bodily heat that overwhelmed her defenseless side.

"Not from now on. I spoke to Cuddy and we can switch days of work and days of staying at home, so that both of us can work and raise a child," he explained, wrapping his brawny arm around her waist with slender tightness.

"You are the best," Cameron purred in response, closing her eyes to capture such moments in her idyllic memory.

"Happy first anniversary, babe," Chase replied with prolonged sweetness, syllables coming out of his mouth like a harmony.

"I love you," Cameron replied with genuine approach. She was tightly locked in that symbiosis of love and parental duo.

Their faces were only brief inches apart, desire striving for a final outlet. Just as the delicateness of their faces touched uncontrollably and stimuli went to an apogee, a thorough tug at his jeans startled Chase into perspective.

"Someone seems to be jealous," He said with a irresistible chuckle, pupils instantly dilating at the surreal sight of the petite human being.

He lifted Casey with unwearable power, the little girl scanning the elevated features of his face with willed integrity and unspoken affection.

Her eyes wandered relentlessly between the two people whose gazes were transfixed by her ethereal beauty.

"Mama," Casey said with a toothy show of her scarlet gums and rosy, ardent lips. "Dada," She continued, her head lifting with personal joy and complete attention.

It was a milestone completed by another milestone which succeeded in making them go breathless and filled with awe.

Both Chase and Cameron's gazes met and remained stonily petrified as though the whole hazy recollection of their past events was flashing before them.

At once, their lives became a heavenly ecstasy, one that bewildered their heedless love, that strengthened their hesitating courage and that brought them to a heinous enormity.

 **Author's Note:** I finally got to finish my version of a CC baby fic and I am truly glad to see other fans enjoying it!

Read and Review! :*


End file.
